Always Running Out of Time
by Dark-Rose Marrie
Summary: When four young teenagers are sucked in from there home worlds and sent to destroy the Paradox Master by going to each of the Disney worlds.Crossover between: Soul Eater, Final Fantasy, Angelic Layer, And Disney realms. Hope you enjoy :D
1. Welcome To Mystery

**Alternate Titles~ Falling Inside the Black. And Ass Back Home. **

**Rosey~ Hai all :D I am collaborating with ChibiVantias-Chan, :D! Oh Right I do not own Soul Eater, Final Fantasy, the Disney places, and Angelic Layer ^_^ If I did own Soul Eater the parings would be: SoulxMaka, KidxPatty, Black StarxTsubaki, and LizxCrona XD. And for Final Fantasy… Hope wouldn't be so annoying :3 Just my P.O.V but whatever. Please R&R :D **

Own Characters

**Dark-RoseMarrie**

**Name: ** Cairistiona Eloide Lucienne (Christie for short.)

**Age: **18

**Appearance: **Firebird red hair that's curly at the bottom, it goes down to the middle of her back. She has ice blue eyes and is 5'8 with a slight athletic build she weighs about 140 she has pale skin. Christie is always found wearing her trade mark sky blue tee-shirt with a long black trench coat along with denim jeans and blackboots.

**World: **Soul Eater

**Weapon: **A scythe: She has a blue eye on top of her silver handle, Her blade is red with blue triangles on it.

**Personality: **Sweet, kind, very sarcastic, and don't mess with her or else she will mess you up, and she never cusses

**Birthday: **June, 11th

**Bio: **Christie was abandoned as a child onto the streets when she was four and lived with her "Big Brother" until he was run over by a car when she was ten. On her eleventh birthday Christie learned of her ability to transform into her weapon form she traveled long and far to the Death Weapon Miester Academe where she never has forgot about her life with her big brother and often has nightmares about his untimely death…

**Special Attack: **Christie is able to manipulate water.

**Theme song: **A Thousand Miles~ Vanessa Carleton

**Name: **Calix Sage

**Age: **19

**Appearance: **Calix has short silver hair to his ears with bangs over his forehead. Calix is 6'3 and weighs 210 and is very athletic. He also has a very nice tan. He has dark Amethyst eyes that are normally fixed in a cold expression unless he is around Christie and then and only then his eyes soften up.

**World: **Soul Eater

**Weapon: **Christie

**Personality: **Calix is cold hearted and cruel whenever he isn't aroundChristie, but whenever Christie is around his eyes soften up. He has a crush on Christie and knows she likes him but is too afraid to ask her out.

**Birthday:** 10/23

**Bio: **Calix was raised by a very rich family but ran away from home because his parents treated him like he was trash and never showed him any affection. So he joined the DWMA becoming a mister and his weapon suddenly was a new light in his life.

**Special attacks: **Witch hunter and Genie Hunter.

**Theme Song~ **Kryptonite- Three doors down

**CibiVantias-Chan.**

**Name: **Devon Stark

**Age: **16

**Appearance: **Devon has short blue hair cropped to her face with spiky bangs across her forehead. Devon has luminous golden eyes. Devon is 5'4 and weighs 123 pounds.

**World: **Final Fantasy

**Weapon: **(Bow and arrow) Moggle.

**Personality: ** Bipolar, sarcastic, has mild trust issues, relies on music to solve her problems.

**Birthday: ** August 13th

**Bio: ** After being sucked into the time gate Devon is trying to find her long time-crush Jayy Kriess who is being held hostage by the Paradox Master

**Special attack: ** Sonar Blast (sound wave), Moogle CHOP! [Zatch]

**Theme Song~ **Miss Bipolar-BOTDF

**Name: ** Cherry Blossom (Angel 627)

**Age: **13

**Appearance: **Cherry has short spiky brown hair with red bangs**, **Normal angelicheadphones. Cherry is normally found wearing her green tanktop with a black lace tank under with a black mini skirt. She has small red wings with green eyes.

**World: **Angelic Layer.

**Weapon: **Her legs.

**Personality: **Neutral, confused about life a lot of the times depressed

**Birthday: **April 17th

**Bio: **Cherry is prototype model of a new battle Angel half Peresecom and half angelic

**Special attacks: **Speed and intelligence

**Theme Song~ **Bring me to Life- Evanescence


	2. Strange

**Chibi-VanitasChan: Hi-hi! This is my OC, Devon Stark's, intro-chapter. Technically it's not a real chapter, but it's gonna be said as one. Whatever, though. Here it is! Also, I love Dark-RoseMarrie very much, and this collab was just a random thought cause' we were bored:] **

**[Also, Devon's theme songs are Miss Bipolar by Blood on the Dance Floor, Sugar We're Going Down by Fall Out Down, and Follow Me Down by 3OH!3 and Neon Hitch{Rose was too lazy to type out all of them}. And, the ALT. titles for this story are Falling Inside The Black (Skillet) and Ass Back Home (Gym Class Heroes and Neon Hitch)]**

**Disclaimer: We No Owns v.v No SoulxDeath yaoi for me…**

**-Devon Stark-**

"**Strange" **

Is this thing on? *smacks tape recorder* It better be. Hey, Jayy, shut up. I see the blinking light, okay? OKAY! This is Devon Tristan Rianne Stark, of small body and large breast size. Jayy, stop laughing, you know it's true. I also have short blue hair, amber eyes, and pale skin. *Laughs* Okay, so this is the story of the Paradox Master, a maze, love, and the most kick ass friends you could ever have…(Calix: That's so true! Christie FOR THE WIN! *flexes muscles*) SHUT THE FUCK UP 'DARIUS'! (Calix: *stalks away grumbling*). That's right, walk away bitch. *Smirks* ANYWAY. So! It all started on my birthday two years ago…

_Good morning Academy! Today is August 13, 400AF. It looks sunny and warm today, perfect day for a picnic, battle training, or a birthday. Happy birthday, kid. I love you. Alright, now we got Sugar, We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy. This is Jayy Kreiss. _

I slammed my hand down on the power button on my radio smiling to my best friend's stupidity. "Good morning, kupo!" Zatch popped from the corner of the bed. I smiled at him before pushing myself out of bed and walking to my closet. After pulling on black shorts and a baby blue halter top, I quickly brushed my short blue hair and my teeth, grabbed a chocolate chip muffin, and ran outside, where my beautiful motorcycle, Fenrir, was waiting. After the short ride to Jayy's radio station, I parked and walked inside to meet my friend, and long time romantic interest. I nodded a hello to the secretary, Yeul, as I walked by.

"He's in Studio 3." Her wind-chime voice was laced with a smile. I speed down the memorized hallway, turning quickly to the right inside the open studio door. I was just I time to catch his ending set.

"…and that's about it! I'm out guys; see you when I see you. This is Jayy Kreiss, for Radio Pulse." He pulled of his headset and shook out his wild black hair, his green eyes shiny with happiness. He loves his job.

Almost as much as he loves me.

He lit up like a puppy when he saw me standing in the booth with his DJ, Caius. He threw off his headset, kicked himself back from the desk, and ran into the booth with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, picked me up, and spun me with no effort whatsoever on his part.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY!" He wailed as I laughed at his dorky antics. Zatch bobbled around us, making small 'kupo' noises here and there. He set me down, but was still bouncing around like he had drunk 5 cans of Mega Monster. He took my hand and dragged me out of the studio's back exit. He tied a black ribbon over my eyes and took my hand, whispering not to peak as he took my hand. He lead me to my baby, Fenrir, and kicked her to life. As we drove, I could smell the wilderness around m; we were approaching the forest. He took my hand to get me off the back, and as we walked, my senses picked up on everything around me. The crush of twigs beneath my boots, the rush of wind between tree branches, all background music to the sweet nothings Jayy was whispering in my ear as he lead me into the forest.

"Stop right here!" His hands flew away, and Zatch 'kupo'ed behind me. "Okay. Open."

I heard myself gasp as my eyes locked on to the beautiful piece of jewelry in the satin box Jayy held.. It was a pure purple (1) crystal shaped in a perfect heart. Light fragments bounced off of the inner workings of the gem, which hung on a silver chain.

"Jayy…! It's…perfect..!" I slowly took the chain out of the box and into my hands, afraid that the delicate silver would snap at any moment.

"Devon Tristan Stark, will you be my girlfriend?" Jayy's voice was soft in my ear; his words sent a shiver up my spine.

"Yes!" I yelled, throwing my arms around his neck. He smelled like Dark Temptations Axe, my favorite (2), and something so undeniably Jayy.

"KUPO!" Zatch's cry was our only warning.

Jayy's warmth was suddenly sucked away from me with startling force, and flew straight back into a black portal that had appeared across the small riverbed. A deep laugh sent chill up my spine as a strange voice entered my mind.

_To find your way back to your house_

_Fight through the worlds ruled by a mouse_

_To find a way to revive your brother_

_Look to the strength and help of another_

_To gather the strength to confess your love _

_Another true lover will give you a shove_

_To find your way back to which you see_

_Look to the darkest mountain's peek_

_To find the purpose of why you live_

_For a living soul, your life you must give_

_And if you fail to solve my paradox_

_I will not hesitate to stop your clocks_

The portal closed, leaving behind a swirling metal gate.

"It's a time gate, kupo!" Zatch squealed as I slowly walked towards it. My necklace began to glow, and then suddenly floated out of my hands, levitating in front of the gate.

Before I knew it, I was glowing pink, and getting sucked into the time portal.

The last thing I saw was my gorgeous Fenrir, before getting sucked into a flash of light


	3. Falling Inside the Black

**Chibi-Chan ~ We DISCLAIM! If I owned Soul Eater, Death would be hooking up with Soul. All. The. Time. *laughs* And in Final Fantasy…there's way too many fandoms that could be possible *evil laugh* and Angelic Layer…I don't even know. ANYWAY! WE ISH JUST LIL CHILDREN BEIN' BORED! No owns :3 **

**Rosey~ e,e the friends I keep I sware. **

**~Chapter Two~**

**-** Cairistiona's P.O.V-

Hello! My name is Cairistiona Eloide Lucienne but everyone calls me Christie I am 5'8 a hundred and forty pounds with curly red hair and ice blue eyes also I am a human weapon! What was that? You don't believe me? Fine then, don't listen to the rest of the tapes…. Cause there's a whole lot worse then me. Oh you're staying? Oh goody! Well it all started with our 88th Kishin pronounced Kee-shin….. Ugh CALIX FINE! (Cae-licks) (Devon: HIS NAME IS DARIUS DAMMNIT!) DEVON YOU BETTER SHUT THE HADES UP! (Devon: *evil laugh* NEVAAAA! *runs away*) Anyway! Calix wants me to say what a kishin is. A kishin was at one point a normal human but started murdering humans and eating their souls to gain power so they weren't afraid anymore… Its truly pathetic really anyway back to the story!

"Hey Calix! Wait up!" I called after him my black coat flowing behind me and my red hair bouncing. Calix let out a loud groan as he shifted his weight onto his left leg then he stared at me with those gorgeous purple eyes of his.  
>"Christie cant you run any faster? You're too slow!" Calix grinned at me an evil glint in his eyes.<p>

"Oh shut up Calix! You know you couldn't live without me!" I ran out to him panting grabbing his hand swinging it up and down like we were a couple waiting for the Kishin to appear. (Calix: Oh yeah I'm awesome.) Calix gave my hand a slight squeeze. I knew he liked me back then but he was always to chicken to ask me out.

"Oh yea?" He then picked me up and started swinging me in circles while I squealed like a little girl while two dark red eyes stared at us and then we heard a voice.

"Well, well, well I spy with my two eyes… Delightful looking souls!" The Kishin stepped from the shadows. It was extremely over weight with horrible breath and it ran its tongue over its slimy teeth in anticipation

"Ugh you are ugly!" I jumped from Calix and landed next to him holding out my hand. "Oh well I bet your soul will have a McDonalds fattening taste to it. Probably not worth my time. Now Kishin Barry its time for you to die!" Calix groaned at me and took my hand.

"You stole my line!"I transformed into my weapon form as Calix swung me at the kishin hitting him on the shoulder. "Okayyy that didn't work." Meanwhile my blade was vibrating.

"Owie…. How about we try Genie hunter?" I had my reflection in the blade of it appearing naked ugh I always hate that!

"Yea yeah Genie hunter sounds great. Lets go Soul Resonance!" Both of us start yelling to get our resonance level and when it was finally high enough I transformed into a huge brightly rainbowed color blade with sharp blades on each side. "The move that erases all evil! Genie Hunter!" This time when he slashed at the kishin its fat body erupted becoming a blood red soul. And two items fell down one was a small golden key and the other a obsidian colored stone with golden light tendrils flowing around it. I grabbed the key putting it in my jacket pocket while also picking up the soul and holding out to Calix.

"Here eat it for me! This'll get me fat!" I couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing almost dropping my soul when Calix came up behind me poking my ribs, making me drop my dinner.

"I would, but I don't enjoy swallowing bowling balls!"Calix grinned while I glared at him wiping my soul off.

"To our 88th soul!" I then gingerly ate the soul first letting the texture and slight taste of hamburgers overrun my mouth then swallowing the soul, sighing and looking at Calix. He was in a daze, looking at the stone with a mezorized look on his face, his amethyst eyes never leaving the stone. I walked over to him and started shaking his shoulders. "Calix? Earth to Calix?" His eyes lifted from the stone, but it was like he wasn't even there…. Then it was if somemething whispering in his head he raised his leg over the stone (Calix: OH COME ON! That does not make me seem manly! Its like a dog is about to piss on a firehidrent!) (Devon: WELL. It did take you forever to get your balls out of Chris's purse and fuckin' ask her out!) (Christie: Both of you! Language! Now I forgot where I was, thanks guys!) (Cherry: You, Calix, foot, rock.) (Christie: OH YEAH! Cherry you are soo cute!)(Cherry: *sighs*) Anyway. Calix brought his leg down on the stone making it explode. Next thing I knew I was being sucked into a huge black hole thing screaming at the top of my lungs. "CALIX!" (Devon:*Coughs* Darius *Coughs*) He lunged after me, grabbing my hand and tucking me close to his chest with me, whimpering slowly, being forced into a self induced sleep, a familiar nightmare popping up.

_All I see is a smaller version of me with someone with dark brown hair run up to me. "Big Brother!" He laughed and picked me up and spun me around. "Christie how many times have I to tell you to call me Edge?" I giggled and held onto his neck. "But Big Brother! Edge doesn't fit you at all!" He set me down and I knew what was coming… He would run across the street finding something for me but he would be run over by a car and die... It has happened every night since I was ten… I started to cry just before he dashed into the street but time seemed to stop for a moment and Edge turned towards me as if he was still alive and smiling happily to see me. "Christie! I don't have much time but you can save me!" I stared at him in shock crying still. "Wha? How? Oh Edge I've missed you!" He just grinned at me like a madman. "So now you call me Edge? Well listen to this poem if you can figure it out you get me back if not you and three other people will die. _

'_To find your way to your true house fight through the worlds ruled by a mouse._

_To find a way to revive your brother look to the strength and help of another._

_To gather the strength to confess your love another true lover will give you a shove._

_To find your way back to which you seek look to the darkest peek_

_To find the purpose of why you live for a pure real soul your life you must give_

_But if you fail to solve my Paradox… I will not hesitate to stop your clocks.'_

_Edge grinned as he was fading away. "Good luck… Little sister."_

That's the end of how I came to my first world… Now It's Cherry's turn. -Calix- ~Gets up and hugs Christie whispering in her ear~ I'm sorry I didn't know how you felt about him. I'm so sorry.


	4. Awake and Alive

Chibi: Look Rose, I finally got around to finish typing this! ^.^ hehe~!

Here is Cherry Blossom's intro chapter in our story, Always Running out of Time.  
>*insert long boring depressing disclaimer here*<p>

-"Cherry" Blossom  
>"Awake and Alive"<p>

Thank you, Christie. I know what to do, please get off me. (Devon: *drags Christie out of the room*)(Christie: ILOVEYOUUUU CHERRYYYY!)(Calix: *brooding in emo corner*) Uhm...ok. Anyway, where to begin...  
>My first memories of life were the most intriguing; they're full of white. Little flashes of white, men in white coats. White wires, wrapped around my legs, suspending my arms; I looked crucified in pictures that I saw. My blue prints went from a teen body, to a full adult, and then settled on a young girl. After my figure was built, my stats were worked on.<p>

Angel #62798 "Cherry Blossom"  
>Speed: 69 (Devon: *giggles*) (Christie: Devon your horrible)<br>Attack: 76  
>Agility: 70<p>

One day, in the middle of my training, my Deus, Kaoru, came and watched me train. I don't understand why, but that made me feel warm inside. Was there something wrong with my system? Was I malfunctioning? Little did I know what power that warmth held.  
>Every day, I was studied, my tracked. And every day, Kao-sempai only saw me in private. He pushed me to do things I didn't think possible. In no time at all, I could do backflips, jump off walls, and so much more. (Devon: So basically you learned parkour?)<br>I was a fighting machine. (Devon: Like in that robot Rocky movie Real Steel?)  
>Much later, on the day of my 5th "birthday", Kaoru gave me a 'special upgrade.'<br>Emotions.  
>From that point on, everything was more important.<br>Losing meant anger; anger meant frustration.  
>Frustration lead to stress, stress to failure.<br>Failure meant disappointing Kaoru; that made me sad...  
>And so on.<br>But my gift came wrapped in Pandora's Box. It released many negative feelings, but also gave me something more. Love.  
>That's when I realized what the strange feeling in my gut was.<br>I was in love with Professor Kaoru.  
>It took me nearly 3 years to finally accept that fact. After it dawned on me, our private trainings seemed more...intense. Anytime he moved, his body memorized me. I always daydreamed about how our relationship would go, if it would be possible. How I wished it would be possible.<br>The next 2 years were borderline torture. He turned to a more hands-on approach. If I missed a swing, he would mold his body against mine, move with me to show me the right way.  
>The accident happened on my 10th "birthday".<br>I was getting my monthly checkup, hooked into the computer the same way I was during my creation.  
>The alarms blared, sending all the techs into a frenzy.<br>All but Kaoru.  
>My prince stayed at the controls, continuing my analysis. I was beginning to panic. What happened with my system? Was it me?<br>"You'll be fine, Cherry-love." Kaoru's voice rang through my head, and I felt my 'heart' stop.  
>10 minutes later, Kaoru screamed.<br>When I looked, all I saw was my love being sucked into the computer. My wires dropped, and as soon as my feet hit the floor, I ran into the control room.  
>There was a poem on the screen.<p>

'To find your way to your true house fight through the worlds ruled by a mouse.  
>To find a way to revive your brother look to the strength and help of another.<br>To gather the strength to confess your love another true lover will give you a shove.  
>To find your way back to which you seek look to the darkest peek<br>To find the purpose of why you live for a pure real soul your life you must give  
>But if you fail to solve my Paradox... I will not hesitate to stop your clocks.'<br>PLEASE PRESS ENTER

I hit the key as instructed, and all I remember from there is zeros and ones.


	5. Longview

**_A/N: I no owns Soul Eater... If so so many more things would have happened :D_**

~Calix P.O.V~

All the girls have gone shopping. My turn, no interruptions this time. Well, what should I start with? Oh! How 'bout, how I felt when I defeated the Kishen? Well, lets start before we left our apartment.

I woke up with a sigh, convincing myself to tell Christie I love her…(**A/N** No this is _**NOT**_ I repeat NOT! A twilight crappy writing style, No offence to Twilight readers reading out story :3)I have now for the past two years, since she's been my weapon partner. I was in the process of stretching my arms, just as Christie came in.

"Hey Ca-" She stopped when she saw the long scar on my bare chest, then ran out of the room, probably crying. 'Damn it!' I thought to myself 'I hate making her cry…' I ran a hand through my silver hair.

"Christie, come back here!" She came back in with her head down. She walked over to the side of the bed, I grabbed her and pulled her next to me and started to tickle her, smiling when she started to laugh.

"Stop! That Tickles!" She kept laughing and tried to squirm away.

"Never! I'll never let you go!" I meant it, too. She didn't know though; way too innocent.

"Well Mr. Smartie-Pants! Do you want your breakfast to burn?" I sighed and smiled sadly at her.

"Fine. I'll go get dressed." About ten minuets later, we were on the cobble stone road. Well, I was. Christie had forgotten her jacket, and quote, "She couldn't live without bear to be without it." So I waited, and waited. Finally her mane of red hair appeared.

"Calix! Hey wait up!" I let out a loud groan and shifted my weight onto my left leg, stared at her.

"Christie can't you run any faster? You're too slow." I grinned at her an evil glint in my eyes.

"Oh shut up Calix! You know you couldn't live without me!" She caught up to me gasping for air as she grabbed my hand and started to swing it back and forth. A small blush appeared on my face and I squeezed her hand lightly.

"Oh yea?" I then picked Christie up bridal style and swung her in circles, Christie squealed like a little girl. All of a sudden two dark red eyes were staring at us, then we heard a voice.

"Well, well, well I spy with my two eyes… Delightful looking souls!" The Kishin stepped from the dark, It was fat as hell, and its breath smelled worse than it looked. It ran its serpent like tongue over its slimey green teeth in anticipation.

"Ugh you are ugly!" Christie called out as she jumped from my arms landing right next to me holding her hand out towards me. "Oh well I bet your soul will have a McDonalds fattening taste to it. Probably not worth my time. Now Kishin Barry its time for you to die!" I groaned at her and took her hand.

"You stole my line!" I responded as Christie transformed into her weapon form as I swung her around and hit the Kishin full force pn the shoulder being stopped by all the fat. "Okayyy that didn't work." Her blade was vibrating like it had impacted her soul wavelength.

"Owie… How about we try Genie hunter?" Her reflection appeared in the blade part and she was panting like it hurt.

"Yea, yeah Genie hunter sounds great. Lets go Soul Resonance!" Both of us started yelling to get our Resonance level up high enough, when it was to our desired level Christie's blade grew larger and glowed different colors with both sides of the blade pointed and sharp.

"The move that erases all evil! Genie Hunter!" I yelled as I slashed at the Kishin again this time it went right through his disgustingly fat body, and it became a blood red soul floating down slowly along with one other object. It was a black as night colored stone with golden light whisps floating around it. Christie picked up the soul holding it out to me.

"Here eat it for me! This'll get me fat!" She started laughing so hard she stumbled almost dropping her soul. I went up behind her and poked her ribs making her jump, dropping her dinner.

"I would but I don't enjoy swallowing bowling balls!" I grinned while she glared at me wiping the soul off.

"To our 88th soul!" She then politely ate the soul and I felt proud and sad at the same time. She was closer to becoming a Death Scythe… That meant I wouldn't be able to be her Miester anymore, but happy she was moving on. It was then I felt something take over my body, I couldn't hear anything anymore but a strange humming protruding from the stone. My eyes where fixated on the stone. It was like my own soul was forced down and someone had taken over my body. Christie's voice finally floated to me. "Calix? Earth to Calix?" My purple eyes lifted to her sea blue and my feet weren't my own. It lifted and stomped on the stone, A giant black emptiness surrounded Christie and started to bring her in. Her voice screamed. "CALIX!" I jumped at her and grabbed her hand pulling her close so that her head was on my chest. I heard her whimpers and tried to soothe her, a pang struck my heart as finally she fell asleep. I held her as we drifted through nothingness. After a while my eyes started to close, a man dressed in a cloak appeared before me, all I could see was a sadistic grin on his face and I pulled Christie together. His voice was dark and mysterious

_`To find your way to your true house fight through the worlds ruled by a mouse._

_To find a way to revive your brother, look to the strength and help of another._

_To gather the strength to confess your love another true lover will give you a shove._

_To find your way back to which you seek look to the darkest peek._

_To find the purpose of why you live for a pure real soul your life you must give._

_But if you fail to solve my Paradox… I will not hesitate to stop your clocks.'_

Was all I heard before I passed out, holding Christie as close to me as I could.


	6. It Was a Mad Party Alright!

~Cairistonia's P.O.V~

Guys! I tell this one! Calix, Devon shoo! Cherry dear you can stay here with me! (Devon: I feel betrayed *walks away pouting*) (Cherry: Why? I need to get a check-up from Kaoru… *Blushes and runs away*) DEVON get back here! Cherry left me and Calix isn't very helpful (Devon: Calix is a bitch *laughs* IMA GO SUCK JAYYS DICK!) JAYY! Get Devon back here NOW! (Devon: That bitch don't control me!) (Jayy: Hey!) (Devon: Love you! *runs and sits next to Christie* Hi! On with the story!)

Next thing I knew I saw three heads staring at me. A girl with spiky blue hair, with amber eyes and an irritated expression about sixteen years old, a ten year old girl with red and brown hair with green eyes and strange ears, and my sexy Calix. (Calix: Fuck yea bro!)

"Who the fuck are you?" The blue haired girl asked. I magically grabbed a blue bar of soap from my pocket and shoved it into her mouth.

"Oi! No cussing around me!" I replied with a tickmark on my head, The bluette gave me a glare to set rain on fire, then spit out my bar of soap and hit Calix square in the nose.

"OW! You skank!" Calix removed himself from the people around me and started chasing after the golden-eyed person, leaving me with the ten year old girl, who I instantly fell in love with.

"Oh I just love you!" I grabbed her not knowing her name, and pulled her into a huge, her head burrowing in my chest. Calix and the blue haired girl stopped running in circles to stare at me. (Calix: Well Duhhh! My head is the only one that has the right to be there!) (Devon:*smacks him* Don't talk 'bout My Chris like that)(Me: *sighs* Devon, Calix I will freeze both of you!) (Both: *shuts up*)

"Um… Miss? Please remove my face from your chest area." A muffled young voice came from my diaphramial area. I did so, pouting the whole time,

"My name is Cherry." Her voice was like wind-chimes.

"I'm Devon Stark." The blue haired girl walked towards us, leaving Calix clutching his crotch on the ground.

"My name is Cairistonia Elodie Luciene. Christie for short… And that boy on the ground is Calix Sage, y miester."

"Your miester is gay." Devon smiled; her teeth were sharp like sharks.

"Devon, he obviously has feelings for Christie so can't be a homosexual." Cherry's young voice argued.

"Do you guys even know what a miester is?" I asked the two clueless girls.

"Ummm… Like a joker in a kingdom right?" Devon said while trying to kick Calix as he crawled towards her. Cherry giggled.

"No watch this… Calix!" I grabbed his hand and transformed into my weapon form, a silver pole with a blue eye on the top, a long curved blade with blue and red triangles decorated the deadly blade that was part of me, he swung me around a bit. Pride evident in those purple eyes, my reflection appeared in my blade. "I'm a human weapon."

"Cool! That's like my Zatch!" Devon jumped up, a fluffy white flying toy with a crystal on its head and a staff in its hand.

"I'm Zatch Kupo!" The little toy spun in a circle, before bursting into a bow and arrow that Devon caught with ease.

"KAWAII!" I tackled her again, but this time she was cold.

"I'm a human computer." Cherry's voice said cold as ice.

"Aww Cherry! I love you!" Calix just sighed and shook his head.

"Christie… Down girl." I got off of Cherry and pouted.

"But I love Cherry!" I whined while Cherry laughed.

"Computers are incapable of loving you back, though." Devon thought out loud.

"I'm special. I feel emotions." Cherry sounded a little smug.

"Devon you just jelly that I love Cherry! Cherry dear, do you love me?" Calix started to chuckle in the background and picked me up.

"Nah, but I think Ca-dick over there is a bit jello of you loving the robot." Devon crossed her arms semi-pouting, Zatch giggled.

"Angel-com." Cherry wriggled, trying to get out of my arms,

"Chriiissstiiiiieeeee GLOMP!" I then tackled Devon hugging her. "I love my cool blue haired friend! Calix doesn't like me! We are just partners." (Devon:*laughs* Eff you! But you bruised my ribs for like 3 days when you did that*)

"…Right." Devon slightly pushed me back, stepping away as my arms dropped. Calix was obviously crestfallen at my statement. He cleared his throat and looked serious again.

"Right then, so does anyone have any clue where the hell we are?"

"It appears we are in a party, Kupo!" Zatch said,

"Mushroom Land." Devon poked a giant mushroom that was next to her. "Gross." Cherry's eyes went out of focus, strange computer noises coming from her.

"We are in a place called Wonderland." She stated simply.

"Are you shitting me?" Devon said punching through the head of a mushroom. (Devon: hehehe…. Head.)(Me: PERV!)

"Wonderland? Christie don't run…" Calix looked around for me but I had disappeared, exploring. "running of." He finished the sentence when I screamed. A humongous card like person was running at me.

"AHHHH! CALIX! HELP!" I transformed my arm waiting for backup. Devon straight charged it and sliced the monstrosity in half after freezing it, and it was all over.

"Watch yourself." Devon smiled at me as Zatch returned into his moogle form. I grinned, transforming my arm back and linked her arm with mine.

"Yeah, yeah, no exploring for Christie!" Just then Calix and Cherry walked out of the thick bushes with a small man with a large green hat.

"Thank goodness you're here! Now I can have my tea!" Everyone but me stared at him like he was insane.

"Oh tea! Yay! May I have some?" I asked politely, Tea is amazing.

"Can I have coffee?" Devon shoved her hands in her pockets, kicking up dirt.

"I can drink." Cherry stated, swinging on her heels.

"What? Coffee? Why? Its my un-birthday!" The crazy hat man said.

"Un-birthday is redundant, Kupo!" the white toy put into the conversation. I just looked at Devon and mouthed.

'Coffee?' While I saw Calix sneaking a glance at me. I didn't know what was wrong, was my hair messed up? Was my jacket off?

"Coffee's yummy." She smirked at Calix. "Imma call you Darius, cause Calix sounds to cool to be your name." Cherry covered her mouth to stifle a giggle while I just lost it, I was laughing so hard I was doubled over.

"My. Name. Is. Not. DARIUS!" Calix got pissed and started running after Devon. I sighed and turned to the little man.

"Excuse me sir, but do you happen to some water?" The top of the hat opened and a cup of water came out, he took the cup and handed it to me.

"Here you go Dear!" I smiled and nodded my head in thanks as I turned to face Calix. My blue eyes grew brighter as I stretched my arm out to Calix and the water obliged doing exactly as I wanted it to do. It froze his legs, I giggled when he fell.

"Devon unless you want to end up like Calix, I suggest you be nice." She smiled a toothy grin at me.

"Okay but I'm wiped. Let's crash okay?"

"I can create tents and stuff from plants… Plants have water." Calix eventually got up and groaned, rubbing his head while I walked over and held his hand. "Sleeping arrangements?" He smiled.

"I crash with you if you let me." His face turned red. "Of course so that if we're attacked you don't have to worry 'bout waiting for backup!"

"Awww! I love you! Your such a good friend!" I said hugging him.

"LE FRIEND ZONE!" Devon yelled from her small campsite, I rolled my eyes.

"What else would he be my blue haired DORK!" I said laughing once again.

"Oooo I smell some, Darius just got BURNED BITCH!" Devon was rolling on the floor laughing, Cherry sat on a mushroom in silence. I got up and stuffed another bar of soap in Devon's mouth which made her gag.

"What did I say about Cussing? Cherry dear, would you like to sleep with me?" I said with a hopeful smile on my face. I always wanted a little girl and here's my chance.

"No thank you, I don't require sleep. I'm going to try to find out where we are. Sweet dreams!" The young girl said smiling at me.

"Aww Okay Cherry! Devon do you want a tent?" I asked her before I did anything.

"Nah I'm good over here! I'm not gonna sleep for a while anyway." She was watching little Zatch chase rocking-horse flies.

"Alrighty!" I backed up a bit and imagined a tent with a bed inside and waved my arms around like a madman, I could feel my energy flowing into the plants to shape them. I opened my eyes proud of my work. I turned to look at Calix to smile but my muscles screamed no. The world started to spin, I thought to nobody in general. 'Whoops…. Used to much again.' Then it all went black. Dreaming the same dream I always did.

**A/N: Alright ladies and gentlemen! DISCLAMER okay? We and Chibi only own Cherry, Christie, Calix, Devon, Zatch, Jay (You'll see him later :D). But here's another Chapter on fabulous Always Running Out of Time! Sorry if chapter postings are slow, but please do realize that this is a **_**JOINT**_** story in which both of us create the topic and the writing styles. I will try to post more chapters I swear. THIS STORY WILL NOT BE ABANDED! Like so many of my others (._.) meep. One more thing! My lovely friend TheAlmightyGodKefka, has a story as well that he is writing… Can anyone that actually reads my story check his out? He is REALLY good! I'm sure he would love to hear good things from the few reviewers that I have….. I MUST HAVE 5 REVIEWS IF YALL WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER! It breaks my heart…. I spend all this time writing and thinking I just want 5 D: just five!**


End file.
